This invention relates to hair treatment, and more particularly to a novel hair conditioning product for improved hair quality, and a new method of treating the hair to provide improved hair quality.
In the treatment of hair, normally a shampoo or medicated soap is applied for the actual cleaning of the hair. However, such shampoos or soaps typically leave the hair knotty, difficulty to manage, and stiff. In order to improve the hair quality, it is well known to apply hair conditioners subsequent to the shampoo treatment. The hair conditoners are generally applied while the hair is still wet as the final cycle in the cleaning of the hair. The hair conditioner is applied either as part of the shampoo, or as an additional solution subsequent to the shampoo. The hair conditioner is rubbed into the hair, following which it is rinsed out of the hair. The final rinsing of the hair removes all excess chemicals.
Typical hair conditioners have been found quite useful for eliminating the knots and stiffness of the hair, whereby the hair becomes more manageable. However, continued use of such hair conditioners tends to make the hair too soft, limp and lifeless, with no body to hold the shape thereof. Also, the known hair conditioners usually leave the hair greasy as a result of continued buildup of wax and oil resulting from the hair conditioner ingredients. In this manner, the natural shine of the hair is lost.
There is therefore needed a hair conditioner which will provide the manageability quality needed following the normal shampoo of the hair, but at the same time does not soften the hair appreciably to make it limp, does not cause a greasy buildup, and does not cause a loss of its shine.